Usuario Blog:Svya1029/Mario and the NeverStar Leyend: Medidas Drasticas
Nota: No me maten pls T_T Era un dia normal sea donde fuese.... (por que 4 puntos ._.) Bowser: Ah que bonito dia... Goomba: aqui esta el informe de visitas de estos ultimos episodios Bowser: Oh, bueno... ¿-5 Visitas? Como puede haber un numero Negativo Goomba: Es que la serie es muy mala Bowser: Bien, tendre que renovar la serie Svya: Pero yo la creo tu no puedes hacer nada Bowser: Calla *Me quita el rango como productor (que es el unico rango que tengo)* Ahora si vamos a hacer una buena serie ¡LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS ACTORES Y ACTORAS! Llegan Mario, Kirby y Kamek Bowser: ¿Estos son todos? Mario: Pues no, es que todos los otros estan de fiesta en un lugar Desconocido llamado Mario Fanon Bowser: Bien, puedo hacer unos ajustes con ustedes tres... ¡Kirby! Kirby: Yo Bowser: No el Kirby del frente. ¡OBVIO que tu! Kirby: bueno, pero no me grites Bowser: Tu ahora vas a ser... ¡El inteligente! Mario y Kamek: ¿Perdon? Kirby: ¡YEY! Mario: Em, no digo que yo sea un maldito genio. Pero Kirby... no es el tipo de persona que eligiria para hacer que responda una pregunta Kamek: Osea, pudiste elegir a alguien que al menos piense, ¿como lo vas a transformar en un Einstein? Bowser: Le dare tarjetas para que Expulse conocimiento de la boca *Le entrega unas tarjetas* Kirby: *las lee* Esto es conocimiento mas que basico... Ah y Uno se escribe sin H Bowser: ¿Lo ves? Todo un Genio Kamek: Voy a sangrar por los oidos ._. Bowser: Ahora mario, tu seras... ¡El Payaso! Mario: ¿Que? Bien, se que no soy todo serio a la Terminator, pero tampoco para ser un payaso Bowser: Calla y toma las tarjetas de Chistes *se las lanza* Pos ahora Kamek, tu seras.... ¡El heroe! Kamek y Mario: ¿¿¡¡QUE!!?? Kamek: Bien, te estas cruzando de cables... yo debo ser el inteligente, Mario el heroe y Kirby el... Como decirlo sin que hiera... Mario: Pues esta descerebrado, tonto, despistado, retrasado, burro, torpe, necio, imbecil, bobo, zopenco, idiota... Kamek: Bueno, eso Bowser: no hay tiempo. ¡Y ACCION! Mario: Bien, yo me... Bowser: ¡Lee las tarjetas! Mario: *las lee en voz baja* Oye, no puedo decir esto, es machista Bowser: Vamos, ¡lee al menos otro cualquiera! Mario: Bien... *Busca y encuentra una* "¿Que le dice una Flor de Fuego a otra de Hielo?" *Gran suspiro* "¿Me estas haciendo la ley del hielo?" Kirby: ._. Kamek: ._. Bowser: *Se mata de la risa* Mario: no es gracioso Bowser: *entre risas* no, no entiendes, es que... Kirby: no, en serio. No tiene... Bowser: ¡Las tarjetas! Kitby: Ugh... "El agua es Azul porque una serpiente vomito sobre ella"... *Tira las tarjetas* Me voy de aqui, no tiene sentido *Se marcha* Bowser: Bien, tenemos un Show educativo y a la vez gracioso. ¿Cuantas visitas tenemos? Goomba: Em... Tenemos un record, es de 2 Bowser: ¡SI! Goomba: una es mia y la otra... ¡Es de mi abuela! ¡Hola Abu! Mario: Bowser, esto es estupido, sin gracia, patetico, sin sentido y... Wikia Fandom Powered by Wikia: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HA DICHO ESTUPIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario: espera, ¿que? Kamek: decir eso es legal aqui Fandom Powered by Ex WIkia: No, no lo esta. Ahora te banearemos, te desmonetizaremos la cuenta... Svya: pero si ni me pagan :u Fandom Powered by Not is Wikipedia: Te expulsaremos, te demandaremos, te perseguiremos, te encontraremos, te secuestraremos, te torturaremos, te reviviremos y te haremos escuchar musica reggaeton para toda la vida Svya: ¡NO DE REGGAETON NO! *huye* Mongolia, ¡Alla voy! Bowser: ¡Que epico show! ¿que dicen los comentarios? Goomba: Bueno, mi abuela publico: "esto es mas feo que hace parecer al cambio de nombre de Wikia bueno". Troll777 escribio: "Ecuentra la mentira: Este episodio es bueno" Sr. Youtube Publico: "7.8/10 too much insultos" Bowser: Hay algun comentario bueno? Goomba: Pues antes habra agua en Afr... *Mira que esta al aire* Ejem quiero decir antes hay frio en el sol si eso... 4Kids ha publicado: "Bien hecho" Categoría:Entradas